Old GMA-7 Sked in 1987
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV'' ABOUT Old GMA 7 Prog Sked (2005-2006) Posted by phtvradiosked on December 22, 2010 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment Old GMA 7 Prog Sked (2005-2006) Weekdays 4 am – GMA Flash Report Special Edition (Replay) (Monday) 24 Oras (Replay) (Tuesday-Friday) (3:30 – 4:45 am on Wednesday and Friday) 4:45 am – Kay Susan Tayo! (Replay) (Monday) Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Replay) (Tuesday) Reporter’s Notebook (Replay) (Wednesday) Jessica Soho Reports (Replay) (Thursday) Emergency (Replay) (Friday) 5:15 am – San Miguel Day Starters (only Monday, Wednesday and Friday) 5:30 am – Unang Hirit 8:30 am – Marmalade Boy 9 am – Alice in Wonderland 9:30 am – The Jungle Book 10 am – A Promise of Love at the Dolphin Bay: Uncut 10:30 am – Sis 11:30 am – Irene 12 nn – Eat Bulaga! 2 pm – Daisy Siete 2:45 pm – Saang Sulok ng Langit / 2:30 pm – Kung Mamahalin Mo Lang Ako / Agawin Mo Man ang Lahat 3:15 pm – Now and Forever (later at 3 pm) 3:45 pm – Glass Shoes / 3:30 PM – Ang Pagbabago 4:30 pm – One Piece 5 pm – Striker Hungry Heart 5:30 pm – Knock Out 6 pm – 24 Oras 7 pm – Extra Challenge 7:30 pm – Darna/Encantadia/Sugo 8:15 pm – Full House 9:05 pm – Stairway to Heaven 9:35 pm – Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita (Monday) Bahay Mo Ba ‘To? (Tuesday) Nuts Entertainment (Wednesday) Magpakailanman (Thursday) Bubble Gang (Friday) 11:25 pm – Saksi 11:55 pm – I-Witness (Monday) Reporter’s Notebook (Tuesday) Jessica Soho Reports (Wednesday) Debate with Mare at Pare (Thursday) Emergency (Friday) 12:55 am to 2:25 am – Txtube Saturday 5:30 am – Lakas Magsasaka 6 am – Pasugo 7 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko 7:30 am – Zoids 8 am – Captain Fatz 8:30 am – Shadow Skill 9 am – Art Angel 9:30 am – Baki the Grappler 10 am – Lovely Day 10:30 am – Maynila 11:30 am – Endless Love 12 nn – Eat Bulaga! 2:30 pm – Startalk 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 4:45 pm – Wag Kukurap 5:30 pm – Pinoy Pop Superstar 6:30 pm – Bitoy’s Funniest Videos 7:30 pm – Extra Challenge 8:15 pm – Imbestigador 9:30 pm – Idol Ko si Kap 11 pm – Tales of Horror 12 mn – GMA Flash Report Special Edition 12:10 am to 1:40 am – Master Showman Presents Sunday 5 am – Ecclesia in Asia 6 am – Cushion Kids 6:30 am – Blue’s Clues 7 am – At Your Service 7:30 am – Zoids 8 am – Captain Fatz 8:30 am – Pinoy Anime 9 am – Baki the Grappler 10 am – Love Hina 10:30 am – Kay Susan Tayo! 11 am – 3R 11:30 am – Endless Love 12 nn – SOP Rules 2:30 pm – SOP Gigsters 3 pm – Love to Love 4:30 pm – S-Files 6:30 pm – NAKS! 7 pm – Mel & Joey 8 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho 8:30 pm – All Star K! 9:30 pm – Daddy Di Do Du 10:30 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office 11:30 pm to 12 mn – GMA Flash Report Special Edition